Recipe (Stir Up) (song) at Marine Corps Air Station Miramar
Recipe (Stir Up) (song) at Marine Corps Air Station Miramar is a song Locates in San Diego, California. Lyrics Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Here's a recipe for the kids in the world No butter, sugar, salt just your boys and girls It's a remedy for a boring situation Stir it up, use your imagination Here's a recipe for the kids in the world No butter, sugar, salt just your boys and girls It's a remedy for a boring situation Stir it up, use your imagination Stir it up, stir it up, stir it up Stir it up, stir it up, stir it up Stir it up, stir it up, stir it up Stir it up, use your imagination All I need is two cups and a string Pull the cups tight gonna ring-a-ding-ding How ya doing, Movers? We're feeling fine Feeling good now I gotcha on the line Slide on the line, slide on the line Slide on the line, slide on the line Slide on the line, slide on the line Slide on the line, use your imagination All we need is a jump rope, jump rope How many times can we go, we go We can go fast or we can go slow Double dutchin' with my friends or I could do it solo Jump rope, jump rope, everybody jump rope Jump rope, jump rope, everybody jump rope Jump rope, jump rope, everybody jump rope Jump rope, jump, use your imagination Here's a recipe for the kids in the world No butter, sugar, salt just your boys and girls It's a remedy for a boring situation Stir it up, use your imagination All I need is a simple piece of paper Come back and a few minutes later I got an airplane flying through the sky Zip-zip-zip-zip-zipping on by Zip on by, zip on by Zip on by, zip on by Zip on by, zip on by Zip on by, use your imagination All we need is some sidewalk chalk We draw our squares and we throw our rocks Asking all my friends, "Are you ready to hop?" Everybody hop 'cause we're playing hopscotch Left foot, left foot, everybody hop Right foot, right foot, everybody hop Both feet, both feet, everybody hop Everybody hop, use your imagination Here's a recipe for the kids in the world No butter, sugar, salt just your boys and girls It's a remedy for a boring situation Stir it up, use your imagination Here's a recipe for the kids in the world No butter, sugar, salt just your boys and girls It's a remedy for a boring situation Stir it up, use your imagination Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Ideas, they bubble to the top Song Credits Category:Songs Located in California